


Sin Bin Obey Me Fic

by HeroAssociation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Orgasm Denial, Other, Smut, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroAssociation/pseuds/HeroAssociation
Summary: A collection of all the Obey Me smut that I write on my Tumblr.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 111





	Sin Bin Obey Me Fic

Bored. You were so damn bored. Your eyes looked over at Leviathan who sat in his gaming chair focused so intently on the game you doubted even walking around naked would break it. He told you it would only be a few more minutes, which had been _two hours ago_. You grumbled and flipped around onto your stomach on the pile of pillows on the floor. His long elegant fingers flew over the keyboard as the party approached the boss. You knew the game but weren’t high enough level to help with it. A long sigh escaped from your lips. Being a gamer you knew how crucial the fight was, it had taken Levi months of grinding to get to the level he was. He deserved to have his fun. Your ears perked up when you heard the ending music that signaled a successful fight. 

“Another boss? Hell yeah!” Leviathan’s enthusiastic cheer soured your own mood. He promised to watch the rest of that anime show with you after making you _swear_ you wouldn’t watch ahead. The cliffhanger was killing you. Did the main character really die? Did he live? How? Your eyes narrowed at the back of Leviathan’s head as he completely forgot about your presence. 

“Levi?” He turned his head at your question and you saw the excitement in his sunset eyes. It was hard to say no when he was looking at you with that look. Pleading silently. You groaned and sighed. “It’s okay.” You gave him a small smile before he turned around and caught up with the party. You crossed your arms as you sat up and plotted revenge. Nothing that would hurt him of course but a little _teasing_ would go a long way.

Leviathan was so caught up in the game he didn’t notice when you moved but he sure as hell noticed when your hands slid up the inside of his thighs. He glanced down at you in surprise finding you on your knees between his legs. Heat flushed his face bright red as you smirked up at him. Your fingers brushed over the front of his sweats the backs of your knuckles grazing his twitching cock. He grabbed your wrist before you could press more and hissed at you.

“What are you doing?” 

“Hmm?” You gave him an all too innocent look that had blood rushing to his dick. “I’m not doing anything Levi. You’d better pay attention or you’ll die.” Your voice took on a sing song tone at the last word before he cursed and quickly began moving his avatar again. _Perfect_. You leaned forward and grazed your lips against the front of his sweats, earning a sweet groan from his lips. “Ah, ah, ah.” You lifted one finger to his lips as he opened his mouth to say something. “You need to be quiet. Unless you want your new friends to hear what I get to hear.” He clenched his jaw and turned his eyes back to the screen. Just what you wanted.

Two fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweats and tugged until his cock sprang free. You smirked as it slapped against his abs already dribbling precum. Despite how much he might complain, Levi absolutely got off when you teased him. Your tongue ran up the prominent vein on the side of his shaft before lapping at the precum. His thighs tensed underneath your fingers as your lips sucked gently at the head of his cock. He groaned and quickly coughed to cover it up when one of his party members asked if he was okay. You chuckled around his length at his quick denial that anything was wrong. He glared at you from his position but that only egged you on further.

The tip of his cock hit the back of your throat as your tongue flattened along the shaft. Leviathan yelped at the sudden sensation, one of his hands delved into your hair as your cheeks hollowed. He hissed as you slowly raised your head making sure he could feel every single drag of your tongue along his flesh. Your fingers closed over the base of his cock and slowly pumped him as your tongue teased his head. His breathing was growing choppy as he neared his release. Your eyes searched his flushed face for the signs of his impending orgasm. Your lips slipped off his cock with a slick pop leaving him hanging on the edge. 

“ _Why_?” The whine in his voice had heat curling in your belly. You loved seeing the desperation in his eyes as you denied him orgasm after orgasm until he begged. 

“You can cum when you finish your boss fight.” You simply smiled at him as you gently blew air over his heated flesh. You watched as his cock bobbed from the sensation and you knew he was riding the edge of frustration. Levi groaned as your lips pressed light kisses along his cock never giving him the touches he needed. 

“ _Please_.” Your lips curved against his cock but you shook your head as a low whine escaped his throat. He whimpered as your lips gently sucked on the head of his cock but nothing else. You were enjoying teasing him a little too much. 

“You know you won’t get to cum until you finish the boss fight.” His fingers tensed on the keyboard as your lips wrapped around his cock. You brought him to the edge once more before backing off again. 

“I gotta go, sorry.” Levi ended the chat with a few taps of the keyboard and ripped off his headphones. He looked down at you with desperation swimming in their depths. “ _Please let me cum_.” 

“I guess you can cum now.” He groaned as his cock disappeared inside your mouth. Both his hands tangled in your hair as you bobbed your head. He whined and gasped as he approached his orgasm. You didn’t stop moving until he let out a harsh curse.

“ _Cumming. I’m cumming_.” Levi groaned out as his cock pulsed deep in your mouth. Your name spilled from his lips as he came. You moved his hands off your head as he slumped back against the chair. You smirked as you pulled him in for a kiss smirking as you transferred the cum back to his mouth. He sputtered at the bitter taste coughing a little before his lips sealed over yours again.

“You didn’t think we were done did you Levi? Oh no, we’re far from done today.” He shuddered at your voice but you didn’t mistake the way his cock twitched in anticipation.


End file.
